The Secrets of Mr Hat and Clogs
by kaldak
Summary: Story mainly about Urahara Kisuke, set after Hueco Mundo Arc. Kind of filler as well with other charachters. First one i have ever done, reviews and comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat on a hill rubbing his hands over his face. He was tired, he had been fighting for so long. He looked to his left and smiled at the girl he had gone through so much for, she was worth it. Orihime was chasing butterflies, she was so innocent it was a bit scary. He was glad she was safe now and her short stint in Hueco Mundo hadn't left a permanent mark on her. Yet when she thought none of her friends were watching she would fall silent and brood, her eyes darkening and all happiness seeming to leak from her. It was all Aizen's fault, that bastard had done this to her and he was going to pay! The smile on Ichigo's face disappeared, now being replaced by grim determination, the fight wasn't over but it was good to relax, even for a short while. Aizen had survived, as had his top four Espada; Stark, Halibel, Barragan and Ulquiorra. At the thought of the emerald eyed Espada Ichigo balled his fists, it was him that forced Orihime into submission, into going quietly to Hueco Mundo to save the lives of her friend. He had snared her with his lies and deception, trapping her as a prisoner in her own mind, a slave to her fear. He looked over at Orihime again and relaxed, she was back home, she was trying to let things go, maybe he should do the same. Sighing he lay back on the grass, observing the clouds for a short while before closing his eyes and letting the breeze blow softly against his face.

Isshin Kurosaki sat at the table with some smoking hot tea in front of him. He wished for a beer but didn't want to offend his hosts generous hospitality, then the thought crossed his mind; hospitality be damned! "Hoy Urahara get me a friggin beer will ya, tea is no good!" Urahara casually walked into the room, the cane concealing his Zanpakto (Benihime) loosely held in front of him. "Ah Kurosaki senior, I am afraid we are out of beer. It is tea or nothing I am afraid"

"Well guess it has to be nothing then. So what do ya want to talk about? I can't stay long, the girls will begin to worry. And what if Ichigo finds me here, he isn't ready to find out just yet I don't think"

"Ah well will he ever be," Ishhin just shrugged his shoulders and looked expectantly at Urahara, waiting for him to break the silence. Urahara glanced down and sighed, it made fear explode inside Isshin's chest. He had known this man for a long time now, never yet had he displayed what he was now, total and absolute despair. Urahara looked up and met the others eyes purposefully. "They have come for me, I knew they would but hoped I was wrong." Isshin just looked at his friend, mouth wide open, at a complete loss for words. He had to say something, Urahara looked so desperate for something or else he wouldn't have called for Isshin. "When are you ever wrong Kisuke!" Urahara laughed, something he seemed to not have done for a long time. Finally he quietened and leaned forward, "I guess you have a point"

"Youirichi-sama why do you have to go? And where the hell are you going?" Soifon confronted her mentor and idol, how could she let her go after finally getting her back after 100 years of exile? "Sorry Soifon, I cannot stay. The reasons I left Soul Society in the first place still stand, I was banished and I accept that, hell I even welcome it. If you have any need of me just call, I will come by your side. However I need to be with Urahara now more than ever." Soifon spat on the floor to show her contempt for the man, she blamed him for Yourichi being banished from Soul Society! That and she had never rated him as a warrior or even being, he was a coward who preferred the others to do the fighting for him. He wouldn't last two minutes with a true warrior like Soifon, and then the thought struck her. "How about this Yourichi-sama, I shall fight for you?" Yourichi raised her eyebrows, amused at her protégés reluctance to let her go. "I shall fight this Urahara for you, the winner gets to keep you by their side, showing they are more capable of protecting you." The smile that had graced Yourichi's perfect face disappered to a look of utter annoyance. "Oh and you think I need protecting?" Soifon realised her error and looked towards the ground, blush reddening her pale white skin. "I didn't mean any offence Yourichi-sama, of course you do not."

"Besides you underestimate Urahara, you would loose." Soifon looked up and it was her turn to display anger, "me loose to that hat wearing freak! As if, I'd wipe the floor with him!" Yourichi smiled again and shrugged, she really did enjoy teasing Soifon. However what she said wasn't any less true, Urahara was sure to win, none really had a true measure of his strength. "I have to go, goodbye Soifon." Before Soifon could muster any response, or hindrance whichever way you look at it, Yourishi flash stepped away. Soifon felt her fury hit dangerous levels, balling her fists she breather one word with such venom he may have dropped dead if he was present, "Urahara!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The land was covered in ice, peaks of violent looking prisms scattered around. A boy stood in the middle and amazingly before him was a dragon composed entirely of ice. "Why have you called me forth Hitsugaya Toushiro?" The dragon addressed the boy with long spiky platinum blonde/white hair and startling emerald eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, but that was usually the case with the 10th division captain. He may be the youngest of all the captains, yet he overcompensated with his cold demeanour and vast wisdom. "A war is coming Hyorinmaru, I need all of your strength"

"Are you not strong enough already Toushiro? You are captain class, what more do you want?" Hitsugaya looked towards the ice beneath his feet, the realisation slammed into him harder than a fist into his gut. The truth was simple and one he should've faced a long time ago, "no I am not strong enough. I had trouble handling the arrancar in the real world, I have no chance against the espada or Aizen himself. Please teach me how to get stronger, I am your humble student," Hitsugaya bowed before the form of his Zanpakuto. The dragon stood motionless and was about to say something when Hitsugaya was dragged back to reality. "Hitsugaya taichou! I brought you some food," Hitsugaya opened his eyes and had trouble holding back his anger at his lieutenant. "Matsumoto! Why do you always have to disturb me when I am meditating!"

"Oh is that what you were doing, seemed to me like you were sleeping on the job"

"Go do you paper work!" His temple was throbbing, he knew she meant well but couldn't he have got a sombre underling, someone more like himself instead of a lazy yet loud, big breasted imbecile! Rangiku Matsumoto pouted, she never listened to her captain when he dismissed her and now was no exception. She leaned forward oh his table, resting her face on the palm of her hand, placing the elbow against the table for support. "Captain have you heard the latest news? Apparently there has been the weird unexplained disappearance of someone in the real world." Hitsugaya who was trying his best to ignore her and her indecent display of her cleavage looked towards her now, the years leading up to Aizens treachery were littered with unexplained disappearances. "Who?"

"Ah I never listened that intently. But apparently it has all the big cheeses in some discomfort. Oh yes that reminds me, Commander Yammamoto requested all the captains go to his first division immediately. Apparently he has something of the 'utmost importance' to inform you all over."

"Matsumoto why on earth didn't you tell me that straight off! Get out of the way, fool!" Hitsugaya stood up, placing his sword back in its sheath and slinging it on his back he flash stepped away, leaving a stunned Rangiku on his table.

"I have called you all here to inform you that Urahara Kisuke has gone missing. He was situated in the real world after banishment for his crimes. What they were is irrelevant, however this is a grave blow. This pains me to say but the ex captain of the 12th division was an extremely talented Shinagami and also extremely educated. He has knowledge that, if it falls into the wrong hands, could mean drastic consequences for Soul Society. As such I am ordering a search and rescue mission for him, do any have questions?"

"I do old man Yama, does this have anything to do with Aizen?" Shunsui stepped forward, the 8th division captain had a habit of not showing due respect in the appropriate circumstances. Must be all the daytime Sake drinking and sleeping he indulged in. "I cannot confirm it has anything to do with the traitor Aizen, however it would not surprise me if that is the case. I must remind all here it was Urahara Kisuke that created the Hyoguku and eventually failed in hiding it. The artefact is still in the hands of Aizen though his defeat may have been a major blow in his plans, however he may have kidnapped Urahara in order to find out the hidden depths of the artefact. This is why it is imperative we find him as quickly as possible, hence I am ordering three captains to travel to the real world." A gasp went up in the room, Captain Ukitake stepped forward, forgetting his place and formality. "three captains, captain commander? The gotei 13 has yet not replaced all of the treacherous captains, you are weakening it more by sending more captains to search for one who was exiled from Soul Society!"

"Silence!" Yamamotto slammed his cane on the ground and Ukitake fell silent, all be it in a stumbling manner. "Aizen has his top four Espada with him, only captain level stand even the slightest chance of defeating these beings of immense power! Another reason I am ordering the three captains to take whomever they deem necessary and recon with Ichigo Kurosaki in the real world, his strength is needed. The three captains going are Captain Kuchiki, Captain Toushiro and on special request from himself, Captain Kenpachi. You make take your lieutenants if you deem it necessary but I forbid the taking of anyone in lower rank. They will just cause a distraction, their power levels insignificant. Dismissed." Hitsugaya stood stunned at this, he was going to go up against the Espada even when he knew he wasn't in their league yet, he looked over to see how the other captains took this. Zaraki was smiling, obviously the bloodthirty captain of the 11th division would love to involve himself in combat with such powerful adversaries. Hitsugaya next looked over at Byakuya, he seemed as unperturbed as ever, did the man ever show any emotion? Was he as fearful as Hitsugaya but not showing it? Then it hit him, Byakuya had already encountered and bested an Espada when he went to Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya shook himself, fear would only paralyse him, he knew what needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat on the floor in his dark damp cell, the cell had been designed to strike fear into the hearts of its prisoner, but not him. He was too strong for that, had seen too much, had become so much. All he felt was regret, at the things he had done. He still stood by them, he had done them for the greater good yet he wished things could have been different. Or the responsibility of the future rested on another's decision, but that wasn't the case. It was he that had to bear the burden, live with what he had done, the decisions he had made. It was better this way, he mused to himself and a smile graced his lips. However in his weaker moments the past would haunt him, closing his eyes he recollected on the fateful moments in his history, that had lead them to this point.

_Flashback_

_Before him stood Grand Fisher, the hollow that had been feeding on the spiritual energy of Shinigami for 40 years or so. He had the skill and talent to easily dispose of this beast, yet he needed its special powers. If the hollow did the deed no-one would ever possibly suspect him of having any involvement whatsoever, he had to make the future possible, it was for the greater good. Grand Fisher was obviously looking for an escape route; his opponent had easily bested him. "Give up hollow and I may yet let you live," despise himself the hollow hoped against hope, to live. "Why would you, a captain Class Shinigami let me live? This is a trick!"_

"_Well I have a task for you, complete it and I will let you live, fail me and I will make you wish for death when I'm done with you"_

"_What task?" His resolve was tested for s second, if he refused to kill this hollow now it would go on to kill many more innocent Shinagami and souls. No, he was doing the right thing, those lives had to be forsaken for the greater good. It was for that sole purpose he had tracked down this hollow, he couldnt lose faith in himself or the plan. Sighing Urahara Kisuke settled down to tell the hollow of his plans._

"Listen here Mayuri, tell us everything you know and make it quick!" Zaraki always seemed to have next to no patience for the 12th division captain. "To tell everything that I know to one of such low intellect would take lifetimes. For now I think it will suffice to tell you I have asked you on numerous occasions to address me as Kurotsuchi!" Zaraki smiled, and made a violent step towards Mayuri, it was obvious he was going to use brute force to obtain the information he believed Mayuri withheld. It was only when Byakuya flash stepped amongst the pair did Zaraki stop his approach. "This is pointless, however I tell you this Captain Kurotsuchi that if I find out you have withheld information upon the matter of Urahara's disappearance I shall deal with you myself, you will be tried for treason and intentionally withholding information in an active investigation. Until then consider yourself under careful observation and scrutiny." Bowing Byakuya flash stepped away before Mayuri could retort, a laughing Zaraki following the sixth division captain leaving a completely bemused Hitsugaya behind. The anger Mayuri seemed t have been feeling left him when his eyes fell upon the tenth squads captain, he had always been fascinated. "So have you thought about the offer I made you? You let me run some tests on you to derive where all your amazing power comes from? In return I will unlock the dormant abilities within you, allowing you to become stronger. That is what you desire, correct?" Hitsugaya looked into the grinning mask of Mayuri and was hard found to disguise his distrust in the man; his moral compass was virtually non existent. However after some research Hitsugaya had found out his origin, he was a prisoner of the Maggots nest and was derived to be a dangerous individual, locked detained before committing any crime. Urahara had gotten him released, how much had this mysterious man had in the outcome of an individual whom Hitsugaya believed to be completely insane? Musing on this Hitsugaya flash stepped back to his quarters, leaving a disgruntled Mayuri behind.

Rukia got gingerly to her feet, the wounds she had received in Hueco Mundo weren't healing as fast as she wanted. Captain Unohana had been overseeing her rehabilitation; it was going well according to the serene captain of squad four. Rukia however was not convinced it was fast enough, she had heard the news of Urahara's disappearance. Growing in unease with every passing hour, she knew someone must have been incredibly smart and strong to take down someone at the level of Captain. Urahara had been secretive about his past, never revealing anything to the world, letting Ichigo and his friends find out the truth from other sources, was this going to be one of them times yet again? She lost her track of thought as she felt the familiar spiritual pressure of Byakuya. A couple of months ago she wouldn't have dared to make for him, waiting patiently until beckoned. However now a bond was there neither of them could deny, and Rukia was grateful for it. Her adoptive brother, no matter how cold he acted, had risked everything to go save her from Hueco Mundo, cutting his limbs yet not letting a single hair on her body be harmed under his protection. "Nii-Sama, any news on Urahara Kisuke?" Byakuya turned his blues eyes on her, the familiar impassive faced stared at Rukia. "None as of yet, how is your healing process?" His deadpan voice didn't convey any discernable concern yet she knew better, yet couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened. She wanted things to be different, for him to act as if he cared, even though she knew he did but never showed it. "It is going fine, captain Unohana says I will be completely recovered in a few more days. I guess you are busy?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to the real world with me, and Renji. We need to follow up on our investigation and I am sure you would like the opportunity to stretch your legs a little bit outside of soul society." Rukia blushed; she knew her brother was taking her along since he surmised she missed Ichigo and his friends. "That would be excellent, thank you Nii-sama," she bowed before him. She got up and looked in his face, it looked just for a moment like he was about to say something, but the moment passed as soon as he flash stepped away. Smiling to herself she made her way to the pasture near the training grounds, she wanted to sit back and observe the clouds for a bit, an act which always eased her restlessness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Urahara has gone missing; did you know this was going to happen?"

"I knew"

"They have assigned a new division captain in the Gotei 13, division three I think"

"I know"

"Know his name?"

"Don't care"

"Are you going to make any attempt in conversation, I am bored!"

"Not really, go away Mashiro," the Vizard known as Mashiro let out a grunt of frustration. She had always liked Kensei, respecting him as her superior officer during their time in the Gotei 13, but also as a person. He had honour, integrity and pride. You would not expect anything less from a former captain, however he was so boring! Besides, none of the Vizard were talking about Urahara's disappearance which was weird; the guy was amazingly strong and had a huge part in their past and present and more than likely future. What was to say the group who took him wouldn't come for them; the Vizard weren't exactly popular on any of the sides. "I am so bored! What are we doing, can't we just go kill a couple of Hollows?"

"No, we are waiting for Ichigo to return, now stop annoying me! Shut your damn trap!" Mashiro stood stunned for a moment before collapsing on the floor and beating her fist and legs on floor, "you big meanie! You never let me have any fun!" Kensei ignored her and returned to his meditation, he didn't need to talk about Urahara, whatever had taken him was sue to surface soon, that kind of power was never in the shadows for too long.

"_Ah captain Magurama, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_Urahara we are the same rank now, you can drop the formalities. Call me Kensei, and just wanted to ask your opinion on the matter of your vice-president, Mayuri. He is intolerable to say the least"_

"_He is lacking in the manners department I agree, however he wasn't chosen for his manners"_

"_Chosen from where? Where does he come from, why are there no records of him?"_

"_That is irrelevant; he is here and is a shinagami now, a very talented one too. I thought that would win you over Kensei"_

"_Power is something that doesn't concern me Urahara. I am the captain of squad 9, not 11"_

"_Yet your shikai takes the form of a little blade, since you prefer to battle in close quarters with your enemy? Say whatever you want but you want more power, one day you will get it, you have my word." With a wink Urahara walked away, leaving Kensei wondering what the hell had just got on there._

Zaraki was sat on his chair, he liked to either fight or do nothing, this time it was the latter. Yachiru was off somewhere entertaining herself; Zaraki was almost asleep when the door slammed open. "Captain I want to go to the real world as well!" Zaraki huffed, his anger shot up and he had a good mind to put his Zanpakuto through Ikkaku's chest. "We were told not to take anyone below lieutenant rank with us, so that counts you out cue ball"

"But captain, there is going to be a lot of fighting there!"

"So what, you think I can't handle it?" Zaraki smiled, it was malicious and struck fear into most of his opponent's hearts. "Stop hogging all the bloody action! I want in, please?" Zaraki couldn't help but laugh, his subordinate was never concerned about rank, he just wanted to fight, just like his captain. "Ok, I will speak to commander, if not come anyway. Though get in my way or lessen my fun and I will cut you down myself. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Training on his Zanpakuto materialisation, it seems he wants to achieve Bankai as well." Zaraki snorted, he had never paid much attention to Zanpakuto nonsense, he worshipped pure strength and thus never felt the need to find out his swords name. "Whatever he can come along too, now get lost and let me sleep. Disturb me again and you die," Zaraki gave him a look to show he wasn't kidding. Ikkaku grinned, "of course captain. I will go and get ready." Zaraki closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep but the thoughts of the past chased him, robbing him of his rest. He couldn't get the damn thoughts of his mind, he didn't even care anymore, why was it like this, and why now?

"_I would like to introduce the new captain of division Eleven, state your name for the rest of the Gotei to acknowledge you," Zaraki strode forward and grinned, he didn't give a shit about the inauguration ceremony but he best keep the old man happy. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, and before you ask I have no idea what my Zanpakuto is called or its ability."_

"_You are not worthy of being a captain, you are a demon incarnate!" Tousen Kaname stepped forward, Zanapkuto in hand and a face of grim determination. Zaraki laughed, he had been hoping for a fight with these so called 'captains' they would be a nice workout. He released his Reitsu and saw the blind captain fumble. Zaraki got bored of waiting for the opponent to make up his mind whether to attack or stand down, Zaraki charged and heard all the other captains protest. He didn't care and continued his charge, swinging his sword, intending to cleave his opponent in half when a sword blocked his blow. Tousen was cowering from the blow, it was obvious he hadn't blocked it, Zaraki looked to his left to see his new opponent. A tall man with spiky hair and a grin on his face, "put your sword away." He parried Zaraki's Zanapkuto to the ground and pushed him away, standing boldly between Zaraki and Tousen. Zaraki was intrigued by this man, he was powerful to say the least and had courage too, he had the balls to turn away from Zaraki and address the old man at the front. "How can you allow such a man to become a captain, Commander Yamammoto? He is an insult to everything we stand for! I demand you reverse the decision and have him imprisoned for murdering the previous captain without any good cause!"_

"_I cannot, the law is irreversible"_

"_The law? I say before you all here and now, I refuse to serve Soul Society whilst such laws exist. I now resign from my post as captain"_

"_To do so is mutiny; you will be a fugitive and be tried thus. Are you sure you aren't saying this due to your close bond with the previous captain?" The captain laughed, "you will make me a fugitive for doing what is right but allow this monster to become a captain? How does that seem just in anyone's eyes? Either way I accept the fact I will be an outlaw, as for being tried by you or central 46, not a chance. Goodbye old man." The captain bowed and flash stepped out the room before anyone could say a word or muster any hindrance, the commander addressed the other captains his face solemn. "The former captain of the tenth division, Isshin Kurosaki is now an outlaw; he shall be tracked down and brought back to justice. He will be put on trial, his fate residing with Central 46. We also must find a replacement for him, bring me Hitsugaya Toushiro"_


	5. Chapter 5

"_So basically you want a gigai that will hide you completely? What does Massaki think of this? Are you sure you want to go through with this Isshin-kun?"_

"_Yeah Urahara, Massaki wouldn't understand, what can I say, she is so into me she doesn't really care for understanding, she just wants Isshin love"_

"_Liar, she constantly berates you. What can we say; we souls just aren't used to dealing with the real world and its issues"_

"_Ain't that the truth. Now when is the gigai going to be ready?"_

"_It already is. I had a feeling you would be coming to me shortly."_

"_You always were a clever bastard, two steps ahead of everyone," Urahara smiled and raised his familiar fan to hide his face. He felt like the pit of his stomach had plummeted ten feet below the ground, why did he feel like this! Everything he did was for the greater good, and so what if he told Zaraki to become a captain in the Gotei 13, explaining he could only become that by killing the previous captain. And so what if he, Urahara, had told Zaraki to challenge the deceased 11__th__ division captain, just because it was Isshin's best friend in the whole of Seretei. And so what if Urahara knew this would cause Isshin to leave Soul Society, want a gigai that completely hid his reiatsu, thus sealing away his powers as a shinigami and rendering him as near to human as possible for souls. It was all for the greater good, a better tomorrow, the lives of a few to save the lives of thousands. Urahara swallowed and hardened his resolve, he had to do this, make the choices others couldn't possibly be strong enough to make. It was time to track down a hollow that could carry out a task, just had to wait for the boy to be born._

Opening his eyes Urahara wiped his brow; bloody dreams of the past wouldn't let him be in peace. He looked around his room and knew escape was easy, yet he had made a deal and was going to honour it. The Avatar had come for him, who was Urahara to argue.

Shinji and Hiyori stood on the Cliffside overlooking Karkura town. The former stood peering into the town intently, much like a hawk watching keenly for its prey. The latter however stood arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently, it was obvious she didn't want to be there. "What the fuck are you looking for you blond prick!"

"I never asked you to come you little bitch!" Shinji turned to confront her over her attitude but wished he hadn't, he sandal made contact with his face leaving an angry red imprint. "I was trying to sense Kurosaki from here! I thought it might be easier from outside the city"

"Why the fuck are you worrying about that dickhead for, Ichigo doesn't want to come back then screw it, we should move on. We have to prepare, our skills are getting rusty"

"Talk about yourself, mine are as sharp as ever. And I said Kurosaki, not Ichigo!"

"What the hell is the difference? Call him whatever you want, the orange haired bastard is still the same!" Shinji let out a sigh of frustration, "you are so dense! I am looking for Isshin Kurosaki. Was hoping maybe he could shed some light on the whole Urahara thing."

"Why look for that has been, he got his knickers in a twist over some guy being stronger than his gay-boy lover. Someone like that is useless to us; he is nothing but a weak ass"

"Want to say that to my face?" The voice came from behind them, tuning Hiyori saw Isshin standing there in his shinigami robes, she had never met him in person before but had heard rumours. "Yeah I said you are a weak ass, faggot!" Isshin looked at her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling, "and you are nothing but a spoilt brat. Hoy Shinji how are you?" Isshin turned to the tall man, completely ignoring the small girl who was red in the face and sticking up rude hand gestures. "Not too bad, long time Kurosaki. Where have you been?"

"Oh here and there, noticed someone trying to get a lock on me so thought I'd take a walk out here and find out who it was. What can I help you with?"

"You have any information on Kisuke's disappearance?" Kurosaki made a comical 'o' with his mouth, an exaggerated clutch of his heart and a look of complete, yet obviously fake, surprise on his face. "He has disappeared?"

"Oh drop it, you suck at acting, so spill what you know," Isshin dropped the act and looked at them, a wry smile gracing his lips. He shrugged, and it was obvious they weren't going to get anything more from him. Hiyori, who was struggling to keep her anger at bay since the brat comment, snapped. She formed her hollow mask and released her spiritual pressure, "you will tell us everything you know dung breath or I will kill you!" Isshin didn't seem to move yet in an instant he was gone, could a flash step really be that fast? Hiyori paused; anger welled up inside of her and frustration. "You pussy bitch Shinigami, come back and fight!"

"Who said I have run away, you just can't keep up," Hiyori turned and spotted Isshin stood near Shinji. He had a raised eyebrow and a smugness that all but shone from him. "You dickhead!" She charged again, this time he made no attempt to flee, no visible attempt to defend himself, he just stood perfectly still, his face displaying no panic whatsoever. She swung her sword and it made contact, yet not with his body as she imagined, just with air. He had solidified his Reiatsu into a barrier around himself, an impressive talent and manipulation that not many people could do, hardly any to this degree. His face changed, he was annoyed now and frustrated. "God you are such a little brat, go away child I have no time to play. Your skills are impressive yet you haven't come close to your peak, you should train instead of chasing ghosts." He turned to Shinji when he said the last part, it was obvious he wasn't going to help them in the quest for searching for Urahara. "You twat, that's why we need him, he can help us unlock our potential! He is the only one that can help us, we aren't strong enough for the coming storm, he can give us the power we need to save everyone!"

"If you cannot save yourself you cannot protect anyone! You are pathetic and weak, you rely on others to give you power, you don't even have the courage to obtain it yourself, you will fail!" His Reiatsu poured from him as his anger grew, it took a great deal from Hiyori to stay upright, it was overwhelming. How could a shinigami have so much power? Aizen was an exception; he had somehow advanced far beyond the power limits that even the greatest Shinigami in history had obtained, but this man was obscure. He had never excelled, it was an obvious assumption he had obtained Bankai, he was an ex-captain but besides that he hadn't any amazing attributes that turned up in the annuls of history. Yet here he was dwarfing a Vizard with his soul pressure, was the whole family messed up? Hiyori felt her breath ease up but before she could mutter any insult to hurl at Isshin he was gone, leaving a stunned Hiyori and an amused Shinji behind. "Phew you really don't know how to get on with people do you?" Shinji got a sandal across the face for pointing out the obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note, i couldnt find out how old Yuzu and Karin are, though i came across some information stating they shared the asme birthday. So i decided to make them twins, in my mind that makes sense :S if its not right apologies to the hardcore bleach fans. Anyhow another note, i know you arent technically allowed to have a chapter like this one but i just thought it would be best instead of putting the speech narration in elsewhere. Anyhow enjoy, will upload next chapter soonest, review and try not to be too harsh lol**

"_Man these Gigai you gave me are getting used up too fast, Masaki will definitely clock on quick, I can't keep this up." Urahara calmly strode towards the body of Isshin on the floor, whilst the soul version stood next to it tapping his foot. "I take it you still haven't told her the truth? When do you plan on doing it?"_

"_After the babies are born"_

"_Babies? Does that mean multiple?"_

"_Yeah, we're having twins," Isshin smiled fondly, his pride and sentiment glowing from his face. Urahara bowed his head, "congratulations Kurosaki-kun, it seems one wasn't enough for you," Urahara paused then went on as if he couldnt help himself. "He is a special one, that boy, but you already knew that didn't you?"_

"_He is my son after all," Isshin grinned again; Urahara just got up and left the room, coming back moments later carrying a new Gigai. "This one will last longer, when are the babies due?"_

"_Now you idiot, I have to rush to the hospital, she is going into labour. Slipped away on the excuse it was making me sick; imagine, a doctor getting sick at that! Thanks Urahara, I owe you one," Isshin dived into his body and ran out the door. Urahara just smiled at his back, the mans joy was infectious. _

_--_

"_You have left it too late already Kisuke, the task assigned to you must be done. Do it soon, we grow impatient"_

"_You ask like it is so simple! She is the wife of a man whom I consider a friend, how can I take her life!"_

"_You aren't going to take her life, you shall just manufacture some unfortunate circumstances. One life against that of many, it must be done. Do not fail us Kisuke." Urahara sighed and looked towards the floor, he knew it must be done but why wasn't it making the deed any easier. He bowed low in front of the figure, "As you wish Master Leon, it shall be done. Give my regards to the others."_

_--_

"_So you are saying the Gigai will prevent the father from coming to the boys rescue?" Urahara sighed, the hollow maybe skilled in killing souls and low classed Shinigami but god was it dense. "The boy is not your target you idiot! You have to make it look like he was, it's called misdirection! You have to attack the mother, do you understand?"_

"_Either way this man, Isshin or whatever his name is, will not come to rescue them?"_

"_No, I have given him a Gigai that has sealed his spiritual powers of a Shinigami. He will not even know it has happened, so stop worrying about him. Just worry about getting the job done, remember no harm must come to the boy! Not that you have a choice in the matter, I will be close at hand to make sure you stick to the plan, lure the boy away and attack the mother, she will be defenceless." Grand Fisher started laughing, Urahara frowned and waited for him to a stop and explain himself. "And they say us hollows are the bad guys, we are nothing on you Shinigami." The disgusting hollow had just about finished his sentence when he found Benihime extremely close to his throat. "Know this, whatsoever I do is for the greater good, I do not feel it necessary to explain to you what that is, even if you were capable of understanding. Do the job set out for you or I will show you just how nasty I can be! Do you understand?" The hollow nodded, he wouldn't dare mock the Shinigami who had that cold steely look in his eye, he wouldn't think twice about lopping off the head of Fisher. "Good, now be on your way. The Child finishes his lessons soon, remember strike swift and fast, no mistakes will be tolerated. You fail and I will give you a fate worse than death!"_

_--_

"_The deed is done, Masaki Kurosaki is no more," Urahara stood before a group of 3 with his head bowed down, the weight of the guilt threatening to crush him. He could feel the darkness closing in around him; he had betrayed his friend and killed an innocent. That kind of stain would never be washed away from his soul, it would leave the imprint and drive him insane. "You have done well Urahara, we are most impressed. Now the trials and tribulations the boy faces in the future, you are to guide him as best you can, but remember never to get involved yourself. You now belong to The Order Of Avatar, we cannot intervene in the events. Train him well, he has a bright future ahead of him." The three figures bowed and vanished, leaving Urahara and his silent companion, guilt._

**There you go, i am more than likely going to get critical reviews for this but what the hell, so far i have a lot of hits but only 1 review! Review people, i want to improve believe it or not lol. Thanks and laters all :D**


End file.
